


First

by TehRaincoat



Series: Bounty Hunted [3]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, First Time, azula is ace and you can't convince me otherwise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 13:53:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16833922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TehRaincoat/pseuds/TehRaincoat
Summary: She chooses an unconventional first partner. Things don't always go to plan.





	First

**Author's Note:**

> Post canon, non-comics compliant. Azula is curious. Not explicit at all. Mostly just implied relations.

She’s learned enough to know what attraction looks like in a man’s eyes. She’s never even considered a Water Tribe peasant in her life, but she cannot deny that there’s a certain level of…rugged handsomeness in his high cheekbones and the thick cords of muscle that make up his form.

If she has to choose a partner to sate her curiosity she supposes he’ll do.

He can be interesting too, which helps. When they’re not at odds because she’s been trailing him for a bounty, and he’s not trying to kill her, they often connect on either a physical or intellectual level. To a point. No one has ever quite been able to keep up with Ilah, but she’s used to that, and he’s not insufferably slow or dull.

The first mouthful of alcohol she’s ever tasted burns down her throat, and the second makes her head rush. Half way through her third drink of the evening she’s worked up enough courage to melt into Tiriaq. To allow him to press her against the wall of her room after they stumble up the stairs of the inn, and to clumsily undress themselves in the dim interior of the rented bed that’s cost her a quarter of her last bounty.

She reflects bleerily that she needs to manage her money better.

Ilah’s newest distraction proves to be of too much scientific interest for her to dwell on the thought, and as the watertribe man imprints her back in the mattress and slides between her legs, her thoughts turn back to experiencing these sensations, and to the elevated thrum of her heart in her breast.

But it isn’t nice.

Lo and Li had told her, in some distant childhood memory, that it could be unpleasant. She hadn’t believed the old women at the time. Why would so many adults do it if it was unpleasant? It turns out that they’re correct.

It grates a little, and is clumsy just like the removal of their clothes, and his breath is heavy and humid against her neck and face and shoulder as he ruts above her.

When he’s finished he draws her to him, snoring heavily at her back with her trapped under his arm. She stares at the wall, sobered up and with a hard knot in her stomach that she can’t quite seem to shake no matter how hard she tries.


End file.
